


Dark Paradise

by NeyKa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 脑洞来源大概是忘了在哪看过的一句话:“巴西贫民窟里的孩子如果想要改变自己的命运，只有两条路，要么踢足球，要么贩毒”由此衍生的毒贩AU的脑洞。部分背景请参考电影《上帝之城》【三观非常非常不正】【非常非常OOC】【有大量路人×马儿和路人×卡卡预警】【能接受再点开】





	Dark Paradise

　　《Dark Paradise》

 

　　  
　　“光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。”  
　　 ——《新约.约翰福音》

　　  
　　上帝之城，这座本应被上帝赐福的城市，却处处滋生着罪恶和黑暗。

　　  
　　内马尔在这里的贫民窟度过了他垃圾又黑暗的少年时代，家暴的父亲，生了一堆孩子的母亲，挨打是家常便饭。他小时候有个足球教练看中了他，想带他去踢足球，还送给了他一个足球，但是足球很快就被那些大孩子们抢走了，他也就断了踢足球的念头。

　　  
　　他十五岁就和别人上床了，上过别人，也被别人上过，他对此也无所谓。在朋友的怂恿下尝试了第一次毒品，从此一发不可收拾。为了搞来毒品什么都干过，出卖肉体也是常事。后来他自己也开始贩毒，凭借和当地老大勾搭，开始有了一点地位。

　　  
　　他的胆识和身手过人，有一次去一个危险的地方偷运毒品，被对方的老大抓住，不仅货都丢了，还被吊起来打。他被吊了三天三夜，快不行了才放下来。后来他还是逃出来了，逃到了一个地方养伤，伤还没养好，就被自己老大找上门来了。被老大上完，还被扔给老大小弟轮奸。

　　  
　　内马尔继续和当地老大在一起，因为业务越来越出色，渐渐有了一点名气，引起了上帝之城最大毒枭的注意。凭借着极富诱惑的身体和容貌，他很快得到了大毒枭的赏识，他也迅速蹬掉了之前的老大，跟了大毒枭。因为毒枭的一些特殊的癖好，被他搞死搞残的男人女人大有人在。大家都说内马尔就是毒枭的一个暂时的玩物，等毒枭玩腻了就会把他抛弃。没想到内马尔在毒枭身边如鱼得水，不仅在毒枭身边的时间越来越久，在贩毒集团内的地位也越来越高。后来通过帮派斗争，干掉了大毒枭身边的二把手，自己坐了第二把交椅。因为位高权重，大毒枭也开始提防他，在上他的时候虐待他，羞辱他，以此来表明自己的控制权。

　　  
　　后来有一次内马尔外出时，无意间撞见自己的手下正在轮奸一个青年。那个青年一看就是上流阶层的人物，不知道怎么沦落到他的手下手里的。他本想直接走过，却被青年眼里的绝望和哀伤吸引了，简直是天使在被凌辱。他驱散了手下们，救了卡卡，把卡卡送到自己的一栋私人别墅里养了起来。卡卡虽然遭遇了这些事，也无法抹去他善良宽容的本性，他包容着内马尔的粗鲁和坏脾气。而内马尔一开始救卡卡是想把他当成一个男宠或是小玩意儿养起来，像是那些毒枭们都会做的那样，随着时间的推移，他却越来越依赖卡卡。在内马尔被大毒枭折磨完后，卡卡会给他涂药，亲吻他，抱着他入睡。内马尔觉得自己的内心从未如此安定过。

　　  
　　可是平静的日子总不可能太长久，内马尔也知道，自己势力逐渐扩大，大毒枭不可能放任不管。终于有一天，大毒枭对他下手了。他命令自己的手下去清洗内马尔的势力，而内马尔早有准备，反而打了他一个措手不及。看着自己势力逐渐被吞并，他恼羞成怒，抓来了卡卡开始折磨他，还把图片发给内马尔。并放话要是内马尔不回来，他就折磨卡卡到他死。而内马尔没有回来，两天后，直到大毒枭的势力被彻底吞并，他才赶到卡卡身边，这时卡卡已经奄奄一息。经过艰难抢救，卡卡才捡回一条命。

　　  
　　其实卡卡并不爱内马尔，他留在内马尔身边，也是因为他无处可去，他的全家都是被毒贩杀死的，他对毒贩的恨深入骨髓。养好伤后他向内马尔请求离开，内马尔不同意。他用卡卡最爱的孩子们威胁他，他知道自己内心的黑暗和邪恶，只有卡卡能拉住他，如果卡卡在这里，他会尽量让这个局面保持稳定，减少战争和毒品交易，但如果卡卡不在，他就会放任自己堕落，让周围的世界变成充斥着暴力的罪恶之城。

　　  
　　卡卡最终还是留在了内马尔身边，他们在内马尔长大的贫民窟里建了一座小小的教堂和球场。

　　  
　　尾声:

　　  
　　“我知道我的救赎主活着，末了必站在地上。我这皮肉灭绝之后，我必在肉体之外得见上帝”

　　  
　　他们在一起生活了20年，这20年里，上帝之城迎来了短暂的稳定和繁荣。随着新一代势力的崛起，内马尔愈来愈成为他们想要除掉的阻碍。终于有一天，他们绑架了卡卡，用卡卡来要挟内马尔，这一次，内马尔选择了卡卡。枪林弹雨里他们紧紧相拥，震耳的轰鸣里，他们依旧听到了远处教堂的钟声。


End file.
